


In which Leia loves Christmas, but she's surrounded by emotions and doesn't really know what to do.

by artistic_haven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Leia Organa, Christmas Party, Festive Cheer, Han shot first we all know this, Leia Organa Deserves Better, Leia Organa-centric, M/M, POV Leia Organa, han is mentioned, i love her can you tell, i love luke too but original luke not so much this trilogy luke, ok im done, original luke is a sunshine boy, please dont hate me, this is another fic exchange and it's probs not super good but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic_haven/pseuds/artistic_haven
Summary: Leia is annoyed with the lack of festivities in the palace, so she takes matters into her own hands.





	In which Leia loves Christmas, but she's surrounded by emotions and doesn't really know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juneonjupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneonjupiter/gifts).



> This is for my cousin as a fic exchange, so have fun reading this! Happy Holidays!

Finding herself stuck on a ladder with tinsel draped over her and mistletoe in her hair was not how Leia had planned to spend the day. All she had wanted to do was decorate the palace,and make things feel a little like the way they had once when the kingdom was not at war. But alas, that would not happen.

 

Leia had always been the Christmassy one of the family. She would start planning decorations in August. This year was no different. It had been several years since Luke’s accident when they were twelve, but since then, the family had always felt Christmas was less… festive. That only gave Leia more determination to make Christmas the best time of the year.  
After all, it was the only time of year the entire family was together. The rest of the time, each member was fulfilling their royal duties with varying degrees of success and enthusiasm, or else messing about in the palace, or on Luke’s beloved motorcycle. Of course, that train of thought quickly led Leia to thinking of everything that had happened over the years.  
She supposed it started with The Accident. Luke, her father and herself had all gone on a trip to the movies, a rare treat as they barely left their palace grounds for security reasons, when a somewhat disgruntled member of the general public attacked them. Leia didn’t see much, as she was knocked out almost immediately, but when she came to, her twin was in the bed next to her, his right hand missing.   
Later, Luke would tell her exactly what happened. Leia would hug him tight, and make a promise that nothing or no one would harm her brother again. They would be closer than ever, if that was even possible, and for about a week after being released from hospital, Leia would physically fight anyone who so much as glanced at Luke differently. (She still wanted to, but couldn’t after she got in trouble the first twenty times.)   
It was after that when the Skywalkers didn’t feel like celebrating. The very first Christmas after that, Leia had found her brother in his room, red-faced and puffy, worried that because he was no longer whole in the eyes of the public he wouldn’t be accepted. Leia had felt that surge of protectiveness again as she told Luke to stop being ridiculous, the entire world loved him, and a missing hand wouldn’t change that. She pretended not to notice when Luke started to wear gloves.  
But this year was the first Christmas with Luke’s boyfriend hanging around. Leia wanted him to experience everything. So she tried to hold up the tinsel as Artoo Detoo ran around the base of the ladder, yipping and threatening to tip it over. 3PO, Luke’s good friend and member of staff, was trying to catch the old english sheepdog while yelling apologies up at Leia. The princess simply rolled her eyes. 3PO was one of Luke’s best friends, other than herself, Artoo and his boyfriend, so Leia let his relative clumsiness slide. If it were anyone else, she would have fired them. It was then when she heard a small gasp from behind her.  
Leia carefully turned on the stepladder to see Luke, wearing something she supposed was fashionable, his hair windswept. His eyes sparkled as he took in the scene around him. The entire hall was strung with various decorations, trees in every corner sparkling cheerily. The paper snowflakes were hung on fishing wire, giving the illusion that they were suspended mid-air. Delicate music flowed through the inlaid speakers, which were blocked from view by sprigs of holly and pine. The mistletoe that wasn’t in Leia’s hair was placed in strategic places around the room, namely, the doors leading to a balcony. It was the most effort Luke had seen for Christmas in many years, and the reason as to why was not lost on him.   
“I got you and Han matching Christmas sweaters so you could do that weird matching thing couples do… I don’t know, they looked fun.”   
Luke waited for Leia to climb down before catapulting himself at her. He hugged her tight, not wanting to let go.  
“It’s perfect, Leia, thank you.”  
Leia smiled. If the whole world came to an end, that wouldn’t matter. All that did was that Luke was happy, that he felt wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit I'm sorry.


End file.
